Hot Mess
by The Lady Vampire Lilac
Summary: Bella has a wild night with Jacob, Quil, and Embry in a biker bar, resulting in someone sleeping over... R&R!


*** Hey everyone! This is a Twilight fic based around Ashley Tisdale's song, 'Hot Mess'. I don't know why but that song always makes me think of Bella's and Jacob's relationship and how it could've gone, if Bella wasn't such a blind goody-two-shoes. So this is gonna be slightly ooc and it's set in 'New Moon', movie world, not book world.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own the Twilight characters (though I'd love to!) or 'Hot Mess' by Ashley Tisdale.**

* * *

She had to let him talk her into a drink.

It was after her first attempt at driving the motorcycle. Things went bad pretty fast and she cut her head.

Next thing she knew, Jacob was there, taking off his shirt and pressing it to her bleeding head. Of course, she couldn't help but stare at those gorgeous abs. Damn, Jake was packing!

" What are you staring at?", Jacob asked Bella, noticing her staring.

Bella didn't think before she admitted, " You're sort of beautiful".

Why did she say that? Yeah, Jake was this tall, bronze-skinned, muscled god, but that didn't mean she should be telling him how beautiful he is. That's just out of line.

Jacob just gave her a funny look and asked, " How hard did you hit your head?".

Obviously hard enough to lose common sense, because after that, Jacob brought up the idea of going to One-Eyed Pete's in Port Angeles.

" A biker bar? Seriously?", Bella asked, sweeping her long, mahogany hair into a pony.

" Yeah, why not? I mean, we have bikes. We're cool enough to fit in", Jacob replied with a huge grin.

" Yeah, we're cool enough but we're also underage", pointed out Bella, leaning on the toolbox in Jacob's homemade garage.

" Yo, Jake!", A voice called. It was Quil and Embry, stopping by for a visit.

" What up, man?", Embry asked Jake, fist pumping him.

" Trying to convince Bella to go to a biker bar", Jacob answered, throwing a smile at Bella.

Oh, no, thought Bella. If he convinced Quil and Embry to go, then she would have no choice but to go! She could fight this one against Jake, but not against Jake and his two best buds.

" One-Eyed Pete's?", Quil asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

" That's the one", said Jacob with a nod.

" Count us in, man!", Quil crowed, always into any mischief.

" So what do you say, Bella? Are you in or not?", Jacob asked Bella, turning to look at her.

Bella looked between him, Quil, and Embry. They were all looking at her expectantly. She had no choice but to say, " Yeah, I'm in".

" Sweet!", cried Embry, excited.

With that said, they headed for Port Angeles. Quil rode with Jacob on his bike, while Embry rode with Bella on hers'. Bella was certain Embry was thoroughly enjoying himself with his hands around her waist.

Once they reached the bar, it took a few minutes to get Embry to loosen his grip on her waist so they could get off. It took Jake coming over and wrenching Embry off the bike to get them both off the bike.

" Smooth, man", remarked Quil, slapping Embry on the shoulder.

They headed inside the bar. Nickelback's 'Burn It To The Ground' blared through the speakers over the bar packed with sweaty, tattooed, mustached bikers in leather jackets, leather stirrups, and leather everything either sitting at the bar or playing at the pool table in the corner or throwing darts at the dartboard on one wall or leaning against a sarcophagus that stood randomly against one wall. License plates adorned the walls where pictures of half-naked women on motorcycles didn't.

" I think you kids are lost", A beefy, tattooed, and mustached guy in a sleeveless blue shirt and leather pants, an eye patch over one eye, said to Jacob, Bella, Quil, and Embry.

" I think we're where we want to be", Jacob replied, meeting the guy's hard gaze with a cool expression.

" Looking for a fight, punk?", growled the guy.

" I was looking for a drink, but fighting you seems just as good", Jacob told the guy.

" Jake, what-?", began Bella but Jacob just flashed her a smile and said confidently, " Relax, Bells, I've got this".

Jacob and the guy squared off. The other men in the bar noticed the two and began elbowing their neighbors then pointing towards Jacob and the guy. Bella saw money being passed between a couple men, including Quil and Embry.

Bella watched as Jacob and the guy threw themselves at each other, swinging fists. Suddenly, Jacob had the guy in a headlock and was pinning him to the ground.

" Whoa!", Bella and several others cried.

" Lucky got pinned by a kid!", Another guy cried.

Then there was loud applause as Jacob let Lucky up and they shook hands, everything all good again.

" You got balls, kid", Lucky snarled at Jacob.

" I tell you what: you buy us some drinks and we'll pretend like that never happened", Jacob proposed to Lucky.

" Got it", grunted Lucky and went off to the bar.

Jacob turned back to Bella, Quil, and Embry, smiling hugely. " I need that ten back", Quil told Embry.

" No fucking way, dude! You don't always win these bets! Let me win this once, okay?", snapped Embry.

" Okay, dude, relax", Quil replied, holding up his hands in front of him.

" You know what? I don't want to hang out tonight. Can you ride me back, Jake?", asked Embry, looking towards Jacob.

" Sure. I'll be back, you guys. Have fun, but not too much fun", Jacob said to Quil and Bella then left with Embry.

As soon as he left, Lucky came up to them with their drinks and things got interesting after that.

Bella remembered only bits and pieces. She remembered being up on the pool table and stripping to her underwear while singing, 'Material Girl' by Madonna at one point.

Then she remembered having shots with Jake, Quil, Lucky, and a couple others. She wasn't sure if she was back in her clothes at that point.

Then she remembered riding back to La Push with her, Quil, and Jake all on one bike and laughing like hyenas about something. Then she remembered being in her truck with Jake, riding back to her house, and thinking about kissing Jacob.

She knew that by the time they reached her house, they were kissing. Then by the time they reached her room, they were shedding their clothes.

Bella couldn't remember if they had sex, but she woke up with her pants unzippered, her shirt on the floor, her bra half off, her hair all in a clump on one side, and her head pounding.

Jacob was snoring beside her, his raven hair billowed out on her pillow. He had no shirt on and the sheets covered his bottom half so she wasn't sure if he had on anything down there. A quick peek under affirmed that he had on army camouflage boxers.

After that, she was in the bathroom, puking her guts up. Someone knocked at the door and Charlie's voice called through the door, " You okay, Bells?".

" Yeah, Charlie", Bella lied, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

" Gonna head down to the station. I'll see you later, okay?", Charlie then said.

" Yeah. See you", Bella croaked as she flushed the toilet.

Then she proceeded to wash her face, shower, and put on new, clean clothes. Then finding the aspirin, she swallowed a couple before heading back to her room.

Jacob was still asleep, so Bella just joined him back in bed. As soon as she was pressed up against him, his eyes opened and he looked at her.

" Hey", whispered Bella.

" Hey", Jacob whispered back.

" Did I wake you?", Bella asked, still whispering.

" No. Not at all, honey", yawned Jacob.

" Last night was…", began Bella.

" Fucking awesome, if I do say so. Most fun I've had in a long while", Jacob finished, smiling sleepily.

" I can't remember parts of last night", admitted Bella.

" Then you wouldn't remember the sex", Jacob then said, rubbing his eyes.

" WHAT?! WE HAD SEX?", shrieked Bella.

" Ow! Hangover!", Jacob moaned, clutching his head at Bella's shrieking.

" You've got to be joking, Jake", Bella said to Jacob, sitting up.

" But I'm not", replied Jacob, sitting up as well.

" That wasn't real. That was just booze fiddling with our minds. It wasn't real, Jake", Bella then said, feeling surprisingly disappointed.

" Do I detect a hint of disappointment?", asked Jake, now serious.

" No, this is just me agonizing over losing my V-card in a drunken stupor to my best friend", Bella answered, telling half the truth.

" Worst things have happened", commented Jacob, getting out of Bella's bed and heading for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Jacob leaned against the door, hating himself.

He had lied when he said that he and Bella had sex. She wouldn't remember this, but they were in the process of doing so, when Jacob told her they should wait.

He knew how much it would mean to her, losing her virginity, and he wanted the moment to be perfect. He didn't want it to happen when they were both drunk and their inhibitions were down, along with their common sense.

Shaking his head, Jacob went over to the cabinet in search of the aspirin. Hangovers sucked so bad. Though what sucked most this morning was knowing Jacob had the opportunity, and he let it slip away.

He could've made her his, but he had to let the gentleman in him do the right thing. God, he was such a wuss.

Later, after Jacob had left, Bella was simultaneously making dinner for Charlie and doing chores when she decided to look outside and saw that her truck was parked sideways in the driveway.

Putting down the basket of laundry, Bella went to go fix it, hoping that Charlie had not noticed the weird position it was parked in this morning.

A while later, she heard the cruiser turn into the driveway. She took the alfredo sauce off the stove and poured it over the chicken that was placed on two plates. Then she sprinkled garlic, diced tomatoes, and other spices over it as Charlie came in.

" Hey, Charlie!", Bella called to him, going and setting the chicken on the table.

" You seem better", Charlie commented as he entered the kitchen, after taking off his gun belt in the foyer.

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?", asked Bella, sitting down at the table.

" I don't know. You tell me", Charlie answered, sitting opposite her and fixing her with a look.

" What's up?", asked Bella.

" I know I may not seem like the most…authoritive person, but I don't approve of you getting drunk", Charlie then said to Bella, narrowing his dark eyebrows.

Bella went white in the face. Her brown eyes widened. Charlie knew about last night!

" Look, I can explain…", began Bella.

" You don't need to. I know the past several months have been…hard for you, so if you want to go out and get drunk, just do it with friends", Charlie continued, looking very uncertain about what he was saying.

" I did do it with friends", Bella assured her father.

" Oh. Then good for you. Hopefully, you didn't drive home", Charlie replied.

" No, Jake drove", said Bella, cutting into her chicken.

" You were with Jacob?", asked Charlie, looking up at her with an amused expression.

" Yeah, him and a couple of his friends", Bella further explained.

" That's good. Jacob's a good kid", commented Charlie, the cut into his own chicken.

" He sure is", agreed Bella, taking a bite of chicken.

She wasn't sure how her father would react if he knew Jacob had stolen her virginity last night. She wasn't going to press her luck, though. It was a miracle in itself that she escaped getting grounded. Maybe Charlie took her going and getting drunk as a sign that she was moving on from…him.

Maybe, in a way, she was. She didn't see him at all last night, even though she expected to see him. That was what she was hoping for; to see him again. Only he never showed and she had fun.

She still didn't know what to make of having sex with Jacob, but maybe that was what needed to be done to get her to finally accept that her life was better without Edward.

* * *

*** I'm a mess when it comes to you,**

**I've hot no inhibitions whatsoever; it's true,**

**I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this,**

**Caught up in a kiss,**

**Best friends with benefits,**

**No, But you're so racy**

**You're my favorite guy,**

**So unruly, so uncivilized**

**Cupid got me right between my eyes,**

**You know you got bit real bad,**

**Doin' things that you never did**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**You wake up in your bra and your makeup,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**Car in the driveway, parked sideways,**

**Yeah, I know this is killin' me**

**I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess with you**

**With you, I never knew**

**Loving you could be so fun,**

**It's true,I was such a good, good, girl**

**Before you came along**

**But you're so racy,You're my favorite guy**

**So unruly, so uncivilized,**

**Cupid got me right between my eyes,**

**You know you got bit real bad,**

**Doin' things that you never did**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**You wake up in your bra and your makeup,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**Car in the driveway, parked sideways,**

**Yeah, I know this is killin' me**

**I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess with you**

**I'm getting speeding tickets,**

**I'm acting just like a misfit,**

**I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling,**

**You're making me irresponsible,**

**But I just wanna be with you,**

**Act rambunctious, and see what I do**

**Go harder,**

**Hit that gas,**

**Live your life like it's all you have,**

**Push harder,**

**Make it last,**

**All this love is worth it,**

**Mess...**

**Hot mess...**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**You wake up in your bra and your makeup,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**Car in the driveway, parked sideways,**

**Yeah, I know this is killin' me**

**I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind,**

**Ooh,Ooh**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess**

**I'm such a hot mess with you**

**Now doesn't that make you think of Jacob and Bella? Just the perfect song for them! Well, hope you loved this story! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
